Ships in the Night
by sdd-writes-things
Summary: Ladybug's form flickered violently between hero and civilian and she became incoherent, disoriented, as her two sides clashed and mingled and ripped apart again. She couldn't even feel the gash on her nose or the rip in her ear anymore. Chat came back at the dragon, furious. He knocked her backwards. "Ladybug, run!"
1. Chapter 1: Catwalk Stake-Out

The excited gleam in his peridot eyes didn't all hide the reluctance she saw deeper down.

It was almost like he didn't know how to feel about the mission Ladybug had planned, something she never really expected from him.

"Chat, all he wants is for you to model for it while retaining the cat theme," Ladybug repeated. "I can't interact with you unless something goes awry, or it'll throw our cover. Hawkmoth will be there and he needs both of us, not just you."

Chat Noir frowned. "But why am I in the limelight?" he insisted. "Why can't we just spy as our civilian selves?"

"Because Monsieur Aguillon wants Chat, not a typical teenager," Ladybug reasoned. "Besides, we might accidentally reveal ourselves to each other-" He gave her a pining, pleading look. "-and you know that I don't want to do that yet," she finished firmly.

Chat's ears drooped slightly. He didn't look at all happy about this. Ladybug sighed.

"Honestly, Chat, I thought you loved flaunting your 'good looks' to everyone around you."

He sighed and looked almost relieved when his ring beeped. "It's...you wouldn't understand." He breathed a bitter laugh and tried for a smile. "To put it simply, as a civilian the public thinks I'm the _cat's meow._ "

Ladybug rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly in the shoulder. "Whatever. Now get home before I find out who you are. You have a week to prep for this."

"Great." He sounded unenthusiastic as he stood and tipped an invisible hat at her before leaping his way home.

She watched him, amused and yet partially concerned. He never felt reluctance toward her plans.

But she'd be there as Marinette. After all, some of her work had been included in the show and she could take notes whilst spying. Maybe if Chat got a break he might open up to her. They'd been friends for a while now anyway.

And he wasn't supposed to interact with Ladybug, no. But as far as he knew Marinette was an entirely different person and she hadn't said anything about not interacting with other people.

Ladybug stood and swung home. No matter how much he annoyed her, she did care for him and part of being his friend was knowing what made him uncomfortable.

The girl vaulted into her room and transformed into Marinette right before her mom came in to check on her.

After explaining that she'd just finished her homework and was about to get ready for bed, her mom gave her a warm smile and headed back downstairs. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and got in bed to finish the homework she'd just lied about doing.

 _That was a close one._

::

Adrien sat down heavily in his chair, and huffed. Plagg giggled at him. "Now how am I gonna make this work?" he groaned. "Father's put me-Adrien-in there too! And knowing Marinette, she'll probably be there and she's the only one I know that I can talk to and I probably won't get any time! Plagg, this is a problem!"

"Just switch in between appearances," Plagg said through a mouthful of cheese.

"It isn't that easy." Adrien groaned again and leaned his head back, spinning his chair. "I have to show _twice_ too. In the same show. As two different people. I'll have to run back and forth between my father and M. Aguillon and change into various costumes and honestly this is too much for me."

There was a knock at the door. Adrien slapped Plagg under the desk and sat up straight. "Yes?"

Natalie opened the door halfway, a clipboard in her hand. "Adrien, you're scheduled for the morning showing for the event."

"Morning showing?" he asked. This was a new development.

Natalie nodded. "Yes. Your father is showing first and after his exhibitions are through he will stay to watch Aguillon's works. You are expected to be in sight of the catwalk once your performance is finished, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Natalie left and Adrien realized he was holding his breath, so he quickly exhaled and Plagg came out from under the table, complaining. "Geez, you could have just-"

"Plagg, I have things figured out now," Adrien put in. "I'll just sneak into the bathroom after I'm done, transform, then come back out and talk with Marinette or whatever, then I have to go to Aguillon."

"Why do you even wanna talk with Marinette anyway? You pretty much ignore her at school," Plagg pointed out.

Adrien glared at the kwami. "Because she's my-Chat's-friend. Around Adrien she's stuttery and nervous and I don't think she likes that side of me."

Plagg didn't look convinced. "Or, you know, maybe she's completely in love with you as Adrien and your thick skull hasn't realized that yet."

"Are you insane? She barely even looks at me, let alone gives off any hints that she's got a thing for me." Plagg raised an eyebrow but sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm not arguing anymore," he huffed, waving his arms in submission. "What are you even gonna talk to her about?"

"I don't know. Maybe her work and stuff like that."

"Wow. Exciting. You're definitely not a boring person."

"Shut up, you dairy vacuum."

Plagg sniggered and grabbed more cheese, shoving it into his mouth.

Adrien frowned at him and spun around to finish his homework.

This mission was not going to be his favorite.

::

Busy. Busy busy busy busy. Take a few steps, get yelled at, repeat. Not moving your hips enough, you're too stiff. Less swing, more strut. Nag nag nag.

By this point Adrien was seriously considering whether or not spontaneous combustion was something he could do at will. Not that he wasn't used to it, no.

He always felt like bursting into flames after every rehearsal. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like such a disappointment.

Even after practice he was criticized. His father would pull him aside and chide his faults, point out his errors. "More enthusiasm, more flair."

With all due respect, he wanted to say, he didn't have much cheeriness left when it came to his father. He could see now why his mom left.

And yet he didn't speak. He'd just lose the few friends he had and be taken to a private school, or get homeschooled again.

So instead he nodded morosely with a, "Yes, father. I understand, father. It won't happen again, father."

And this happened nearly every day. School and Ladybug were his only escapes.

Today, Adrien dragged his feet up the stairs. His feet were sore and he wanted a nap. He was hungry and fatigued and wished they'd let him eat proportionately the same amount of food as Plagg ate cheese.

Modeling was fun at times, but, he realized, they starved you. This was dangerous business.

The boy pushed open his door weakly and collapsed on the bed. He'd have to be up early tomorrow. Plagg zipped around him. "First of all, cheese. I need it. Second, aren't you gonna check the Ladyblog?"

"Mmmuuhg," came the muffled response of Adrien, his face buried in the sheets.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "You know you have to feed me if we're gonna be Chat for the majority of tomorrow's show," he nagged. "And if you wanna catch up on your precious Ladybug, you may as well."

Adrien groaned and melted off the bed, sliding down until his face was now buried in the floor instead. "Ffffffine," he muttered slowly. He yawned and pulled himself off the floor, supporting his weight on his chair. Then he drifted tiredly out the room with not-so-perfect posture.

He returned a few minutes later with cheese for Plagg and then he flicked through the Ladyblog on his phone. He was too tired to turn on his computer.

A new post appeared at the top of the page: "Ladybug and Chat Noir possibly confirmed for fashion show stakeout! It's Aguillon's show, and I hear Chat is modeling, so be there if you can!"

Adrien groaned for the umpteenth time today and buried his face in his arm. "How does Alya find out about these things?"

Plagg shrugged and continued scarfing down his cheese. "Maybe Alya's Ladybug?"

"What? No, definitely not. Ladybug's got lighter skin."

"Huh, you seem so sure. Last time you thought Chloe was Ladybug even though they have entirely different hair color and attitude."

Adrien raised his head weakly and squinted tiredly, glaring at Plagg. He tried to say something but gave up and put his head back down.

Plagg sat on the boy's head. "Get rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"I'm too tired to move."

"Adrien, now."

Adrien sighed heavily and drew himself up to get into his pajamas. He brushed his teeth and then flopped in bed, falling asleep before he even hit the pillow.

::

The morning hadn't been too eventful. Alya called to see if Marinette was going to the show (which she was) and Chat Noir had dropped by early to, yet again, confirm if she was going. Satisfied with her answer he gave her a cheeky grin and a pun-filled farewell before bounding back home.

Marinette finished fixing her hair into a loose bun. The clumps that weren't in it she curled and she made her bangs a little more poofy than usual. Her dress was simple yet stylish, and of course she'd made it herself.

She admired herself in the mirror and her mom called her from downstairs. "Marinette! We have to go, we'll be late!"

"Coming, mom!" Marinette grabbed her purse and Tikki before sliding out her trapdoor and into the hallway. She couldn't wait to see how her designs looked on other people.

::

The flashing and clicking of cameras and the blaring lights above the runway were nothing new. The strut down the lighted catwalk was second nature; he barely even had to think about it.

As he flaunted Aguillon's outfit, he scanned the crowd for any sight of Ladybug.

No such luck. Perhaps she was undercover as a civilian and would transform later.

Chat Noir did see a familiar face though. Bouncy blue-black curls and pale skin with a light spattering of freckles, bright blue eyes and a short, fragile-looking stature.

Chat's smile then wasn't entirely for the crowd around him anymore and when he turned to head back down the catwalk he made a point to flick his belt-tail and wink at Marinette. He caught her rolling her eyes with a grin.

He didn't change into his uniform after disappearing behind the curtains and instead wove through the crowd to get to Marinette. She looked strangely smug.

"First off, where were you before I got on the catwalk, Princess?" Chat asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement and cocking his hip.

"I lost track of time," Marinette shot back, putting her hands on her hips sassily.

"Second, why so smug, _dear_?"

Marinette scoffed and shoved him in the chest lightly. "You look good in that suit." She seemed to be stifling a giggle, as if she knew something Chat didn't.

He didn't care. His mind was still on her compliment and, no matter how giggly, how genuine it was.

His face shouldn't have been burning.

He coughed and pulled at the collar of his black shirt. The bell that held it closed jingled. "Heh, thanks, Princess, but that doesn't exactly answer my question."

Marinette bit her lip. Chat realized she was both smug AND excited. "Chat Noir, surely you looked to see who made your outfit," she managed.

He frowned. "What?"

"Aguillon loved some of my work and put it in his show," Marinette explained giddily. "I never thought it would look so great! And, well, you're wearing one of my pieces."

Chat blinked. He looked down at the suit and examined it before looking back at Marinette and winking. "It's very well made, Princess," he purred. Even in the darkness he could tell she was blushing and he felt accomplished.

Marinette forced another scoff and tossed her head aside. Chat Noir puffed out his chest slightly. "I might just want to keep this," he sang.

A set of footsteps rang out among the oblivious chatter of the crowd, a set of footsteps Chat knew all too well. He stiffened and felt the urge to surrender. He stared at the ground, subdued. "Hello, Miss Dupain-Cheng," the footsteps' owner's voice said regally.

It was his father.

Gabriel shot a small smile toward Marinette, though whether or not it was genuine, Chat couldn't tell. His father never smiled at home.

Marinette beamed back at Monsieur Agreste. "Hello, M. Agreste, sir," she said cheerily. Chat wanted to shove his finger down his throat. _This was unbearable. If only she knew what he was like._

Gabriel nodded and he looked out to the catwalk. "I heard some of your work was up there," he noted calmly. He directed his attention toward Chat, who tried even harder to avoid eye contact. Gabriel nodded toward his suit. "That one of yours?"

Marinette smiled wide. "Yessir."

The prestigious fashion icon smiled a little. "It's extremely high quality." His voice was soft and stern. He raised his eyebrows toward Chat. "May I?"

Chat stiffened and his pupils slit, but he forced a compliance. "Y-yes, fa-sir."

Gabriel looked somewhat confused but shook it off and gently inspected the suit. When he was through, he looked Marinette over.

"I am impressed."

Chat looked at Marinette. She looked like she was about to pass out.

Gabriel continued, "Though not the highest quality fabric, it is well made. You made good use out of it and could definitely bring in profit from this. Not many people your age can do that, Miss…?"

"Marinette," Marinette squeaked. She cleared her throat and hastily composed herself. "It's just Marinette."

Gabriel nodded. "Marinette," he repeated. "Well, I am thinking about introducing a new line of clothing in the future. You might consider taking it up as a career option."

Marinette looked like she was about to combust. Gabriel started to walk away, but he hesitated. He turned back to the girl. "You know my son, Adrien, right?"

Her breath hitched visibly. "Y-yeah, I like-I mean, I kn-know him enough to b-be an acquaintance of h-his, sir."

"Have you seen him? I told him to stay in sight of the catwalk but I haven't been able to find him." His voice sounded a little tight and Chat could feel his claws digging into his palms as he balled his hands into fists.

"Adrien's here?" Marinette squeaked. A stagehand changed the direction of the lights and Marinette's blushing red face became highly visible.

Chat started. _Wait...did she..._

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. I take it you haven't seen him?"

"N-no, sir. I mean, no, I haven't seen him."

"Ah," he replied, frowning. "I will ask around. But think about my offer, Marinette." And then he left.

"Adrien's here, Chat," Marinette giggled. "Let's go find him!"

"Why?" Chat wondered slowly.

Her face turned even more red. "N-no reason."

"Ah, well, okay then, Princess," Chat crooned. "But are you sure it's not because you _like him_?"

"What?" Oh, Chat Noir knew he was pushing her. If he hinted any more she'd burst into flames. Her face was so red, so very very red. "Pfft! I don't kn-know what you're talking about."

"Ooh, you're in denial! Another sign of having a _cru_ -"

She smacked him across the chest. "Sh-shut up!"

The cat held up his hands in surrender. At least he knew she liked him. That was enough to satisfty him. "Okay, okay, Princess," he chuckled. "Are you happy about my fa-I mean, uh, Monsieur Agreste's offer?"

Though glad to have a subject change, Marinette squinted at him. "What'd you say?"

"Are you happy about Agreste's offer?" Chat repeated, his heart racing. _Please don't figure it out, please don't figure it out, please don't figure it out._

Marinette stared at him for a moment, then let it go. "Oh, yes, I am," she sighed after a second. "I mean, this is the chance of a lifetime!"

"One you should _noir_ avoid?" Chat punned.

And Marinette laughed. Usually she scoffed. But she _laughed_.

"That was a terrible pun," she giggled. "So bad."

She kept laughing for a moment, amazed by how irrelevant the pun was, and something shifted in his brain.

Her laugh was adorable.

It was like Ladybug's, but less...mature.

And now that he thought about it, there were a lot of adorable things about Marinette that he hadn't noticed before. Like her freckles, and her eyes, and her outfit…

Wait. Was he blushing? He was glad he had his mask on.

Marinette sighed and looked at the various designers, running about and making adjustments. "What I would give to be there," she moaned wistfully. "I love baking, but...behind those curtains, with the outfits I've made, that's where I wanna be."

Chat wanted so bad to tell her _he could GIVE her that_. He could fund her schooling, heck, despite his father's demeanor, even Papa Agreste could teach her. He could help her reach that dream and he felt a deep, pathetic longing in his chest.

He could only tell her simply, "I believe you'll get there."

Marinette beamed at him. "Thanks."

He smiled back. She looked so pleased, so glad to have him as a friend.

Now if only he could get her to use coherent sentences around Adrien.

Marinette looked in the direction of Gabriel's departure. "He seems like a kind enough guy," she observed after a moment.

Chat almost laughed.

She cocked her head. "But...I've heard he's really strict and typically emotionless, especially toward Adrien."

Chat wanted to say that yes, he was a jerk, he was so overprotective, it's no wonder his mom left. But he couldn't. To throw away everything you kept secret about yourself simply because you were frustrated was a foolish decision.

He sighed. "My own father is that way," he revealed quietly. "He always makes decisions for me and for once I'd like to make my own."

Marinette's expression grew into one of empathy. She put a hand on Chat's arm. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I hope he gives you more independence soon."

The cat gave her a gentle smile and opened his mouth to say, "Thank you" when someone screamed.

Marinette perked up instantly and she tensed, sneering in the direction of the scream. It was not the best time, but Chat Noir's heart jumped when he saw her expression. It was exactly like Ladybug's and he couldn't restrain the sudden lurching in his stomach at the thought.

 _Now now, Adrien, this is just a fleeting crush. You're just associating different things about her with Ladybug and feeling things because of that. Marinette is a friend._

He put an arm in front of her. "Now, Princess, I appreciate your willingness to fight-" Something exploded behind the curtains of the catwalk. "-but it's a hero's duty to keep as many civilians safe as possible, and you, my friend, are one I wish to keep unharmed."

"But-"

"Marinette." He looked her in the eye. All light-heartedness had left him. "Go. Now. Get behind me and get out of the building as fast as you can. Get home."

Marinette hesitated, but nodded and ran out the building. Chat drew his baton and spun it, ready to face whatever akuma had been formed now.

::

Marinette called Alya once she'd gotten outside. "Alya, there's an akuma in the building, get outside!"

Alya responded far too cheerily on the other end. "Can't! Chat's fighting it and it's great! Ladybug will show up soon, I know it!"

"Alya-"

"Oh, exciting! Gotta call you back, things are getting interesting! Bye!"

The phone beeped and Marinette groaned. She disappeared behind the building and transformed before running back out to the front entrance and swinging through the doors, shattering them.

Chat had just been thrown back by a fashion-themed akuma, some designer who'd been teased by the others for having "stupid outfits". Chat's cat ears were pinned back and he wiped blood from his split lip as he caught sight of Ladybug.

He immediately brightened. "My Lady!"

Ladybug smirked and helped him up. "You look dapper, kitty," she complimented. "Perhaps this designer's jealous?"

"Oh, it's entirely possible, My Lady," the cat smirked. He puffed out his chest. "I look marvelous."

The akuma howled and fired a mass of black sludge toward the two heroes. Chat regained focus and ducked just in time before grabbing Ladybug's wrist and pulling her along behind an upturned table. He spun his baton above his head to create an umbrella of sorts.

"What do we know about this one?" Ladybug asked, her hand resting on her yoyo.

"Well, he's definitely upset about something," Chat grinned.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "That's nothing new, you idiot. What else?"

"His sludge isn't harmful and dissipates quickly, but it also gives you a horrible and tacky outfit that would make even Walmart shoppers cringe."

As if on cue, a man ran by, screaming, in such a gaudy, bad outfit that Ladybug fought the urge to hurl.

Ladybug looked at her partner. "Anything else I need to know?"

"If he realizes you're wielding a Miraculous, he gets extremely violent and very rude," Chat explained. He stuck out his lower lip, exposing the raw, jagged cut across its surface. "He hurt me and my feelings." His voice was dripping with fake self-pity.

"Great." Ladybug's eyes widened as the akuma ran at the teens and she shoved Chat out of the way, the two rolling on the floor as the akuma attacked the table they were just behind.

The bug pulled the cat up by the collar and drew her yoyo, spinning it threateningly in her hand. "Chat, cover me," she ordered. "I think I can get him under control."

"Are you _kitten_ me?! L.B., that's insane! He'll-"

"Managed to throw a pun in even that one, eh?" She sighed. "Chat, as long as you have my back, I'll be fine."

His eyes were wide with worry, but he steeled himself and his frown was quickly replaced with a cattish grin. "As you wish, My Lady."

He gave her a two-fingered salute and Ladybug noticed that his hair had come out of its mostly-neat style it held earlier. Not that it wasn't typically shaggy and unkempt, but it was also partially controlled. After he'd been fighting alone, it was like he'd just gotten out of bed and had run a hand through his hair, like, twice, and called it good.

She'd never admit it, but Ladybug thought it hilariously cute on him and she had to resist the urge to giggle at him.

She grinned and bit her lip as she turned to face the akuma, brandishing her yoyo defensively.

"Mister Akuma, sir, _monsieur_ ," she called to him. The akuma whipped around and glared at the heroine.

"If you're going to stop me, it's no use," he hissed, and then, in his voice and Hawkmoth's combined and echoing each other, "I'll just take your Miraculous, and you'll be useless."

Ladybug sneered. The akuma knew she had a secret identity, and despite not knowing who, he also knew how to make her hurt.

 _Useless_.

She felt Chat's presence next to her. She glanced up at him, and his face was void of any positive emotion. His pupils had slit and his ears were pinned, and his face held all the ferocity of an angry tiger.

"You do not speak to Ladybug like that," he growled quietly. "She is not and never will be _useless_ , no matter what form she's in."

Ladybug put a hand on his arm. "Chat, back down, it's not him talking, it's Hawkmoth," she whispered.

"I know exactly who's talking." His grip tightened visibly on his staff and his tail swayed in warning.

"Chat, please." Ladybug looked at the akuma, who grinned terribly back at her. "Go through with the plan, and then you can tell Hawkmoth what for."

Chat sneered and Ladybug could have sworn his transformation also granted him the sharp fangs of a wildcat. He took a couple steps back and held his baton at the ready.

"Proceed, My Lady."

Ladybug took a deep breath. Hawkmoth was just messing with her head, she was NOT useless, even as Marinette.

"Wardrobe Malfunction, this is not you," she told him. "I know the others teased you, but what they say isn't true, okay?"

The akuma softened a little.

"R-really?"

"Yes. It doesn't matter what they say, you're a great fashion designer."

For a moment Ladybug had thought she'd gotten through to him and wouldn't have to instigate violence this time.

But then he started laughing. "Yes, I AM a great designer! I will make them see how great I am! And steal your Miraculous in the process!"

"Oh no. CHAT-"

He was already ahead of her, having been tensed and ready to leap even before the akuma attacked. He bounded after the akuma as it jumped toward him and Ladybug, and he clocked it in the forehead with his staff, knocking the astray designer into the wall. The cat landed on his left hand and his feet, holding his baton at his side.

"My Lady, now!"

Ladybug blinked in shock, then shook her head and used her Lucky Charm.

Today it was a Ladybug-themed handheld vacuum cleaner, which, with a little teamwork, she used to pull the designer's jacket off. She ripped the sleeve and cleansed the butterfly inside, setting it free. Then she threw the vacuum into the air with a shout and soon everything was back normal.

The designer went shakily back to work and was astounded that suddenly the others were avoiding him.

Ladybug helped Chat off the ground, and he pressed his fist against hers. "Pound it!"

She grinned. "Let's go." She turned to leave, but Chat grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

Ladybug looked at him. "Yeah?"

His expression had quickly turned somber and concerned. "What the ak-what Hawkmoth-said back there," he confided, "I know you probably thought nothing of it, but…" He locked eyes with her and she realized the pain of the jab earlier was deeper than she thought.

Nobody had ever insulted her with that much certainty.

She felt her eyes stinging and Chat saw it. His face twisted into a painfully distraught expression.

"Hey, look at me." He tipped her head toward him when she averted his gaze. "I wanted you to know that you are not useless. You never have been, you are not, and you never will be, no matter whether you're a civilian or a hero. Okay?"

He was right. He almost always was and she knew he was now. And her heart felt gooey and warm inside.

Ladybug couldn't help but smile, tears still in her eyes. Chat smiled in response.

"There's the Ladybug I know," he laughed. "And cheer up for me, will you? 'Else you and I will have a _chat_."

Ladybug laughed and shoved him in the chest. "That one sucked."

"You wound me, My Lady." He pouted.

Chat's ring beeped and he jumped, looking down at it. "Oh, gotta run," he bleated, frowning at his sudden squeaky voice crack and crossing his eyes. Ladybug giggled and he returned to smiling. "I'm afraid you'd go into a coma if you figured out who I am and how beautiful I am."

"Oh, hush, that's not happening any time soon," Ladybug laughed. "Get going."

"As you wish, My Lady."

And then he disappeared.

Ladybug ran outside. She transformed back into Marinette and tucked Tikki into her purse. She turned around to walk back and stopped with a jump. Her breath hitched.

Alya was standing there with a gape on her face. She held up her hands. "Honest, I didn't wanna see you transform, it just kinda happened."

Marinette blinked. "Alya, if you tell anyone-"

"I won't." Alya rubbed her temples. "Oh, I am the _worst_ journalist ever. How did I-I mean, _Marinette_? Out of all people? I should I have known, but-wow...I just...what…"

Marinette was panicking on the inside. She ran to put her hands on Alya's shoulders. "Alya, I know it's a lot to take in, but please stop trying to process this, you'll explode your own brain."

"But you're Ladybug?!" Alya squealed. It echoed in the alleyway and Marinette covered her mouth.

"Shh!"

"Sorry!" the girl hissed sheepishly. She looked down at her phone and grinned.

Marinette looked at her. "What is it? Also you're taking this way better than I thought you would."

"Yes I am externally, but on the inside I'm screaming and imploding," Alya confirmed. "But look! I got this really cute video of Lady-I mean, you-and Chat after the fight."

"What."

"Well, you know, I myself didn't get all of it, but he was consoling you about something, wasn't he?"

Marinette looked at her. "You're gonna upload that one, aren't you?" she sighed.

"You know it, girl!" Alya laughed giddily. "Also, can I come over to your house after this? I need to let this sink in but I need to be with you when I do it."

Marinette laughed. "Of course. I need to get used to this too. But again, if you tell anyone I will sew your mouth shut."


	2. Chapter 2: Adrien has an Identity Crisis

"You disobeyed a direct order, Adrien."

Adrien looked at his feet solemnly. He swallowed back the excuse that he so desperately wanted to spit at his father.

Gabriel Agreste moved a cup on his desk and pressed his fingers together, giving his son a cold glare. "I told you to stay in sight of the runway," he reprimanded. "And yet you disappeared quickly after we were done. Tell me…"

Adrien held his tongue.

"How hard is it for you to follow my orders?"

"Not very, father," Adrien relented quietly.

"Then why didn't you listen?"

"I...I don't know, father."

"Adrien, this requires a punishment, you know that, right?" Gabriel sat back and Adrien shuffled his feet.

"I know."

"You'll receive more homework the next few days and a more tightly packed schedule," Gabriel addressed. "Try and manage your time well, Adrien. Maybe then you'll follow orders better."

"Yes, father."

"Dismissed. And close the door on the way out. I have work to do."

Adrien nodded weakly and left the room, closing the door silently on his way. He sighed and made his way to his room, shutting himself in.

Again.

His phone buzzed with a text from Nino: 'Hey, heard there was an akuma attack at the show, dude.'

Adrien stared at his messages for a moment before smiling a little and replying. 'Did Alya tell you that?'

'I have my sources

'You doing ok?'

'With the akuma? Ya, im fine. But my father gave me extra work cuz I "didn't stay in sight of the catwalk"'

'Ew, bro that sucks

'Wanna have an actual convo about this thru phone call?'

'Father might catch me'

'Oh yeah

'Well, check the Ladyblog then. Alya got some vids of Ladybug yesterday'

'Cool, thanks, Nino.'

'No prob. See u tomorrow.'

Adrien put his phone down and hesitated before turning on his computer and checking the Ladyblog for those videos. He found a couple short ones of him and Ladybug engaged in banter, one long one of Ladybug with him in the background fighting the akuma, and then…

He could feel his heart swelling in his chest. Alya'd uploaded the video of him as Chat consoling Ladybug about the fight.

Of course, he'd been there so he knew what happened, but he wanted to watch it again. That was such a big advancement for their friendship and it gave him some hope for the future. It also showed him just how fragile Ladybug was under the mask.

She'd been able to shrug off insults in the past because she had absolute certainty that they weren't true. But nobody had ever called her useless, especially with that much conviction. And it hit her hard, he could tell.

Adrien paused the video suddenly as he was considering this. What if the reason it got to her was…Ladybug really thought she was useless as a civilian? And Hawkmoth knew this?

He frowned. He'd talk to her about it later. Right now he had to do his homework, or else he'd hear about it from his father.

::

School the next day wasn't too taxing. A couple people asked questions and Alya shot Marinette knowing glances, and Adrien, though a little down, even brought up the deal his father had offered at the show (funny…how'd HE know about that?), but nothing too out of the ordinary.

Alya came over after school and updated the Ladyblog while Marinette gave her some info and worked on her homework. Alya was on her back on Marinette's bed, scrolling on her phone.

"It was weird, Alya," Marinette mused, tapping on her keyboard. "He seemed so reluctant to show. And he kinda opened up to me, but only about his home life."

"Why don't you talk to him as Ladybug?" Alya suggested. "He might say more to Ladybug than Marinette. After all, he is crushing on Ladybug."

Marinette flushed at the thought. Just another embarrassing thing to be reminded of. "Yes, thank you for bringing that up. Because I definitely don't deal with it on a regular basis."

Alya laughed. Suddenly she sat up on the bed. "Wait, wouldn't it be funny if Nino found out who Chat was and didn't tell anyone except me?"

"Ha!" She didn't take her eyes off her computer. "I'd be fine with not knowing who he really was. He's a bit of a pain."

"Mari, you've interacted with him like twice," Alya pointed out.

"Exactly," Marinette countered.

"It's kind of endearing though, don't you think?"

Marinette sighed. "Okay fine, maybe a little bit, but not enough to mean anything."

Alya was silent for a moment. "Maybe…" She sounded thoughtful. "Maybe not enough to you, but you did say he didn't have a good family life, right? Maybe it's enough for him."

Marinette stopped and thought about that. "Maybe you're right. That…might explain why he flirts with me as Marinette AND me as Ladybug…"

"Girl, wait, he seriously flirts with you as Marinette?"

"Yup. Almost as bad as how he flirts with Ladybug," Marinette confirmed, chuckling to herself. "I think he's an attention addict."

"You don't know the story behind it though," Alya put in. "Maybe get to know him better, maybe you'll both benefit."

"Oh alright, fine."

Alya grinned evilly. "You know who _else_ you need to get to know better…"

Marinette turned red and lobbed a pillow at Alya. "D-don't you have homework to do?!"

"Haha! You're right, girl, but one more thing. Can I tell Nino that you're Ladybug? He's figured out that I know who Ladybug is and he keeps pestering me to tell him. He promises he won't tell anyone else-mostly because I warned him that if he did, I'd take his headphones and hack into his iTunes account."

Marinette hesitated. "How can you be sure he won't tell?"

"He knows me well enough. He acts chill but really he's terrified of me. He's admitted to it before." Alya grinned widely.

Marinette fiddled with her stylus. This was a bit risky.

Oh, who was she kidding? This was downright dangerous! But then…Alya was usually pretty truthful, and if Nino truly was intimidated enough by the girl to not blab, then it might be okay.

Marinette wasn't as close to Nino as Alya (she suspected at least one of them had a crush on the other, there was even a chance they were borderline boyfriend/girlfriend) and so this required an amazing amount of trust in someone who was more of an acquaintance than anything. She needed trust, faith, and luck for this.

Marinette sighed. "Okay," she relented. "But Alya, I swear to God if he tells-"

"If he tells he will never get to hear any music ever again," Alya promised. "I'll make sure of that."

Marinette shot a smile at her friend. "Good. Now get started on your homework. The blog can wait."

::

It was definitely getting colder. Chat had already slipped about five times trying to catch up with Ladybug.

She thought it was pretty amusing.

Chat finally stopped and grabbed her wrist. "My Lady, please do a mangy alley cat a favor and _slow down_ ," he panted, Ladybug turning to smirk at him. "I've nearly fell to my unsightly death many times now, once even slipping over the edge of the library for a second. Can we just... _stop_ for a minute? I've got some things to talk about anyway."

Ladybug sighed and sat against a chimney, soaking in the warmth radiating from its bricks. "Fine. After all, you do have to explain why you were late to patrol tonight."

Chat grinned, his chest still heaving. "Well, My Lady, I had some things to _cat_ -ch up on," he purred with a wink. Ladybug rolled her eyes and Chat's expression softened a little as he steeled himself. "But in all seriousness, I really just wanted to talk about what Hawkmoth said to you through that akuma yesterday. Are you sure you're fine now?"

Ladybug started slightly, like she hadn't expected him to still be thinking about that, and then she sighed with a wavering smile. "I'm pretty sure," she told him. "It was a silly thing, getting upset like I did at a comment so w-wrong as it w-was…"

"No, it wasn't," Chat insisted.

"Yes it was, Chat. It was a simple insult that I've gotten many times from akumas, and...and that one was no different. I swear I'm fine. I overreacted."

"You're lying."

"Chat, I'm fine," Ladybug finally snapped. "I don't wanna talk about it."

He locked eyes with her and they stared at each other for a moment before Ladybug finally huffed and turned to face the road below. "Okay, okay, I guess it h-hurt a little, but I'm fine now, Chat. Are you happy?"

"Not entirely, but for your sake I won't push you farther," Chat Noir sighed after a bit of hesitation. "Though I would still like to stay and _chat_."

"Stop."

The cat simply grinned at her and she gathered her bearings, shaking off any negative feelings she'd had a second ago with some difficulty. "Okay then, start off by telling me why you were late."

"Ah, well, My Lady…" He thought for a minute, turning his eyes to the clouds as if expecting help from God himself. "See, my father...is a very, ah, strict man, and I hadn't exactly followed orders after a…" _Frick, how should he say this?_ "Um... _event_ , and he's loaded me down with work as punishment." He tried for a sheepish, light-hearted grin, and Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

"No offense to your father, but that's stupid," she said, blunt.

"My _father's_ stupid," Chat muttered to himself. He looked at Ladybug again. "Yeah. He takes away a lot of freedoms from me. Though...he is getting a little bit better. He just started letting me attend public school this year." He smiled wide.

"Really? Wow, tough dad."

"I know, and he's also around, like, once or twice a week. So he doesn't even know that I spend most of my time away from home."

Ladybug looked at him incredulously. "Are you telling me that you are typically alone whenever you're home?" she gaped.

Chat shrugged. "No," he revealed. "We're a, um…" He sucked in a sharp breath of air through his teeth, a grimace forming on his lips. "A... _wealthy…_?" He looked at Ladybug to make sure she was still comfortable with the conversation, because he sure wasn't. It made his mouth taste sour whenever he told someone his "family" was beyond financially stable.

Most people didn't have even close to what he had in terms of money and he felt like he was talking down to people when he told them he was rich and lived in a huge mansion, with his room bigger than three classrooms at his school combined. He definitely did not want to make his Lady feel that way; she was too important for that.

But she looked entirely comfortable and didn't show any signs of feeling self pity or jealousy. So Chat continued after clearing his throat.

"We're a wealthy family, and he's got a large staff at our...uh, house, so I'm not alone, but it sure feels like it." He laughed to himself as the thought of Plagg screaming for cheese came to the front of his mind. "And I've got my kwami, who pretty much complains and eats cheese all the time."

Ladybug laughed and Chat smiled.

God knew how much he loved her.

Ladybug shook her head and looked down at the road. "Mine eats anything that has sugar in it, but she really loves cookies," she giggled. "My family runs a bakery and she gets most of her sweets from there."

"Mine orders me to sneak into the kitchen and smuggle cheese to him," Chat laughed. "The chef's caught me on more than one occasion and just assumes that I have an insane love for cheese. He's even started just bringing random plates of cheese now. Plagg-my kwami-is pretty happy about that."

Suddenly his ring beeped and Chat jumped, arching his back like a scared cat and letting out an unflattering yowl in surprise. Ladybug snorted, covering her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing out loud. Chat Noir flushed a very bright shade of red and brushed off his shoulders, stammering unintelligibly.

"This cat had better scram, LB," he mumbled, recomposing himself. "Especially before he does something else embarrassing."

"Wait, Chat," Ladybug hastily pleaded, standing up shakily on the icy roof of the building. "I just remembered, why were you so reluctant to go through with that mission yesterday?"

Chat blinked and started slightly when his ring beeped again. "Oh, I just was going to be really busy and I was frustrated a little because the two events were going to be like back-to-back," he answered honestly. "Now I'd better go before the cat's out of the bag."

Ladybug rolled her eyes again and waved him off. "Just leave, cat," she smirked. "You've crossed the line in acceptable puns."

Chat laughed and winked at her before leaping to the next building across the street. He stood and blew a flirtatious kiss at her from afar, and suddenly his ring beeped again and he yelped, displaying his hilarious cat reaction yet again. Then he sheepishly sped off, his tail between his legs.

Ladybug giggled to herself and swung home. The cat really was adorable, but in the annoying younger sibling way.

And he cared. He cared so much about what may or may not be bothering her and it made her smile. Not even Alya was that attentive to her feelings.

Marinette's phone vibrated on her desk a few minutes after she'd de-transformed. It was Alya.

'MARI DID U SEE WHAT CHAT DID WHEN HIS RING BEEPED'

Marinette laughed and replied as Tikki dug into the secret cookie stash her charge had in her room.

'Yes i did, Alya, i was there'

'IM CRYING IM GONNA UPLOAD IT TO THE BLOG'

'Did you catch it on video?'

'YES'

Marinette giggled and shook her head, replaying the event in her mind as she typed a response.

'Hes gonna hate you but its gonna be worth it lol'

'SO WORTH IT

'i should probably go to bed now

'also what's the answer to number three i didn't understand it'

'You could have asked when you were here, Alya.'

'i know but like

'it didnt exactly cross my mind'

Marinette shook her head. That girl was so scatterbrained that it was amazing she ever got anything done.

'Hold on, lemme find my homework.'

::

Nino didn't expect anything less.

With the discovery of shy little Marinette being the renowned Ladybug, it wasn't beneath him to suspect Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. After all, the boy did have some painfully obvious similarities with the feline superhero, especially the puns.

 _God_ , Nino thought to himself in amused disgust as he walked down the hall, _the PUNS._

Adrien was typically a quiet, reserved kid, but he could pun like no one else could and it was positively sickening. And it came out of nowhere too. Like one time in science, the teacher had asked the class why chromosomes always came in pairs, and Adrien had responded with, "Because they're _bromosomes_."

Nino was pretty sure he got them off Tumblr.

But now here Adrien was, frozen in front of him with a horrified look on his face, a tiny black...cat (?) floating next to him in front of his locker. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Dude."

"Nino I swear if you say anything about I will actually I don't know what I'll do but i swear if you tell I just-"

"Bro, I don't even know what's going on!" Nino countered, his voice crescendoing as he continued speaking. _Why was there a tiny cat floating next to him what was going on has stopped working hELP._ "Adrien, seriously, could you maybe explain?!"

Alya poked her head in the door. "Nino, would you hurry up?! We're gonna-" She stopped when both boys stared at her and the tiny cat zipped out in plain sight. "Oh." Her voice got very quiet before she shot into the room and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it.

"Adrien, spill, now. Before Nino implodes."

Adrien exhaled heavily. "Nino, Alya, this is Plagg, my kwami."

Plagg waved and Alya and Nino exchanged glances. "And…?" Nino pressed slowly.

Adrien groaned and looked at the ceiling before divulging a rush of jumbled words. "He's a magical creature that helps me turn into Chat Noir and-"

"Hold up hold up hold up hold UP," Nino interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut and waving his hands. He opened his eyes and gestured widely at Adrien with his arms. " _You're_ Chat Noir?!"

Alya began pacing the room fervently, mumbling incoherently and talking to herself and waving her arms everywhere. Nino soon followed suit but only for a couple seconds. He continued freaking out. "I mean, I kinda suspected but _you_?! Dude! What?!"

Adrien weakly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well…"

Nino stared at the ground and rubbed his temples. "Oh my god."

Adrien waved his hands half-heartedly. "Surprise."

Alya was busy composing herself at the other end of the room, her head in her hands as she propped her arms on her knees. "What."

There was a moment of silence before Plagg spoke up. "Would anyone like some cheese?"

Nino jumped back. "He can TALK?!"

"Yeah," Adrien confirmed, "and usually it's complaining."

Plagg glared at his charge. Alya came up and stood next to Nino. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," she muttered. "Why don't we go to Marinette's bakery and figure this out at one of the tables? We'll get sweets too."

"I can't," Adrien said sadly. "Father's loaded me down with work to do because I didn't follow some orders at the show the other day. He'll get after me if I don't head home right now."

"Oh."

"Well, maybe Alya and I can go and figure this out," Nino suggested, still pretty dazed. "But dude, I am definitely talking with you about this."

"Cool. Look, I really have to go, Natalie's calling me and if I don't get down there in five minutes I'm in trouble." Adrien grabbed Plagg and shoved him into his bag before unlocking the door and running downstairs.

Alya sat down. "This week has been the craziest week of my life," she muttered. "On top of that, you and I have to practice some serious restraint, man."

"Yup." Nino watched the limo pull out of the school parking lot and toward Adrien's mansion. He blinked. "Wanna head over to the bakery now?"

"Yeah, sure. I hear they've got a fresh batch of macarons."


	3. Chapter 3: Get that Cat Out of that Tree

Alya could only pretend to refuse the sweets the Dupain-Chengs offered. Honestly, when your best friend's parents run a bakery and are overwhelmingly friendly it's hard not to take advantage of them once in awhile.

Marinette ran down the stairs to say hi and Nino's plans of discussing the situation with Mari were dashed as he suddenly realized that:

1) Adrien didn't exactly want his cover blown.

2) Marinette would have a heart attack if she found out about her crush being Chat Noir.

Alya knew it too and they exchanged glances. Luckily, Tom enlisted Marinette's help in unloading a delivery, and the teens were left to discuss in peace while Sabine relentlessly fed them macarons and éclairs.

Nino popped a macaron into his mouth. "Should we tell them?"

Alya looked up from trying to decide whether to eat her éclair or her chocolate chip cookie first. "Marinette's parents?" she wondered after a moment's hesitation, confused.

Nino waved his hands as he swallowed his macaron. "No, no, I mean, should we reveal Ladybug and Chat's identities to each other? I know Adrien desperately wants to know who Ladybug is."

Alya blinked before an evil grin spread across her face. "No, no, I have an idea. We should let _them_ figure it out. Oh, this is going to be hilarious, man."

Nino laughed. "Dude, you know it," he smiled. "Let's see how long it takes."

"It'll probably take _forever_ , bro. They're so dense it's pathetic."

Marinette was entirely unaware of this conversation, of course, but to her credit, she had her own secrets too.

For example, after seeing how they interacted at the bakery, Nino and Alya would not see Marinette's endless barrage of attempts to hook them up coming. Mari was a girl on a mission and heck, if Alya helped her with Adrien, she was gonna help Alya with Nino.

Marinette was determined to get them together, channeling Ladybug in various forms of set-ups. And over the course of a few weeks, it worked. To Marinette's pleasure-and Adrien's immense surprise-it wasn't long before the two had, at least, unofficially started dating.

Marinette was feeling exceptionally proud of herself. She'd just hooked up two of her closest friends and she was about ready to rub it in someone's face. _Useless, pfft, what a misconception._

Alya and Nino however had long since decided to get Adrien and Marinette together, and now that the two were an unofficial couple, the chances of figuring out how to get those two unobservant teenagers together were higher.

Little pushes and shoves in the right direction here and there had become more frequent and more effective. Marinette, at first greatly exasperated with Alya because "Alya! I can do this on my own!", slowly became more comfortable around Adrien and got to know him as a person, not as a trophy to be won. She found that, through lunches together and after-school gaming sessions, that he was much more lonely than she thought and that his family life was not something to brag about.

He often thanked her for the lucky charm bracelet and revealed without a word how much it meant to him, even as they were simply friends at this point.

Marinette would later find herself thanking Alya over and over for this and completely forgetting her great act of setting up her friends.

Adrien, however, would startle himself one day while doing his homework.

His assignment was for a writing class and he was supposed to write about a friend, describe them as if they were a book character.

And he found himself writing about Marinette, not Nino. And it wasn't like he could write about Ladybug, but it still surprised him to read his words.

' _To say she was amazing was an understatement. She could lighten my mood in an instant and only by smiling. As one who came from a rough family, she provided refuge in her own and with every moment I spent time with her and her parents I felt accepted, cared for. She made me feel like a person as opposed to a marketing campaign and it was positively astounding.'_

Adrien stopped and looked over what he had so far once again. He wanted to feel like what he wrote was sappy, cheesy. But he couldn't. He realized how honest she made him and it blew him away.

Plagg looked over his shoulder at his writing. "Adrien, you made it sound like you were writing a love letter to Ladybug," he observed in disgust.

"A _l-love letter?!_ Plagg, I'm writing about a FRIEND, not Ladybug! You have so little respect!" Adrien sputtered in exasperation.

Plagg stared at him. "You are literally the _most_ dense Chat Noir I have ever had the misfortune to be entrusted with," he muttered. "Adrien, you definitely don't realize it yet and that's why I'm telling you this, but I'm pretty sure you like Marinette even just a little bit."

"Plagg, she is a friend and nothing more."

"You like her."

"I most certainly do not!"

Plagg groaned. "Will you just stop being so stubborn and realize that it is entirely possible to like more than one person at the same time?! If you think you don't have feelings for her, go back and read what you just wrote. Also, I _have_ seen the way you look at her sometimes and really, kid, it's positively disgusting to me. You get this kind of wistful look in your eyes, the same one you get around Ladybug, and it makes me lose my appetite."

Adrien sighed hotly and looked back at his paper. He read through it again and again and added more onto it and with each word he mulled over what Plagg had said. Once finished with the rough draft, Adrien reread every word. Then he pushed his chair back from his desk and stared at the ceiling intently.

"Well?" Plagg quipped.

"You…might be right…"

"See?! I told you! Look, I may only care about cheese, but I have been around far longer than you and I know a lovestruck idiot when I see one."

Adrien gave a small, breathy laugh in relent and spun absently, propelling the chair with his foot. "Since we're on this topic, I might as well just say that Marinette is…kinda…ah…cute…"

"Ew, stop, you're making me sick."

::

Nino suddenly burst into the bakery and Marinette almost fell out of her chair; she'd just been talking with Alya. He was panting. "Marinette," he huffed. "There's something…that…requires Ladybug…"

"Be quiet, my parents will hear!" Marinette hissed, rushing up to Nino. "Is it an akuma?"

"No, but…it's something…the local police can't handle…"

"As in…?"

Nino rubbed the back of his head and tried to hold back a laugh. "Ah…Chat Noir…is afraid of dogs, right?" he breathed.

"I would assume so." She exchanged a look with Alya. "Why?"

"Some dogs…ran the dude…up a tree…and he won't…come down."

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't need to be Ladybug for that," she sighed. "He'll listen to Marinette. Come on, let's get that stupid cat out."

"We'll have to act like we were just passing by, though," Alya pointed out. "It'll seem a little conspicuous otherwise."

"Good thinking." She smirked. "Alya, grab your boyfriend before he sits down."

Nino turned red and protested, but Alya grabbed his wrist and dragged him along behind her as Marinette headed out the door.

It was sunny, but crisp, and Marinette hunched her shoulders inward, hoping to keep herself warm in her sweatshirt. It was the dry kind of cold, the one that really wasn't that cold but burned your throat and nose when you breathed. Marinette's skin prickled against her sleeves and she wondered why Chat would be out here in the middle of the day without any provocation. If he went to a school like hers, he should have been hightailing it back soon. Lunch break was almost over.

Akya snorted behind her and tried to keep from laughing. "Mari, girl, look."

Marinette looked at a tree situated near the school and just. Stopped. She stared at the greatly unflattering sight in front of her and if " _ **?**_ " could make a noise, she'd be screaming it in her head right now.

There, in a clearly flimsy tree, Chat Noir, France's beloved half of the Parisian superhero duo, was. He clung to the thinnest branch in an undignified manner and hissed at a couple remaining dogs, his tail swaying and twitching in agitation.

Mari ran up and shooed off the dogs, and Chat brightened. He beamed down at her from his perch. "Princess!"

"Chat," Marinette greeted.

"Has the Little Lady come to persuade her cat to leave this tree?" he drawed, smug. Behind Marinette, Nino raised an eyebrow and Alya gaped.

Marinette simply glared at the boy and sighed. "Chat, the dogs are gone now, come down."

"What if I like it up here?"

"If I'm correct, you're roughly my age and therefore need to be getting to school in five minutes."

"Why is this a reason to get down?"

"Because Medicare is for old people and I'm pretty sure your insurance won't cover superheroes falling out of trees and breaking their necks. Get down."

Chat shrugged and sat back, gesturing vaguely as he spoke. "I suppose the Princess has a point," he mused. "Education is fairly important and-"

The branch snapped and Chat tumbled onto the sidewalk in a tangled heap of arms and legs. Marinette rushed over to him to help him up. "Chat, you stupid cat! I told you! Are you okay?" she chided frantically, helping him up.

Chat brushed off his shoulders and rubbed his fingers lightly against a graze he'd received from the sidewalk when he fell on his face. The scrape was small but red and inflamed on his jaw and he cursed his luck. Hopefully Marinette wouldn't notice in class.

The cat pushed this aside and in gratitude kissed Marinette's hand lightly. She frowned at him and gently but firmly drew her hand away. "You're welcome, cat, but my friends and I have to get to school and that includes you too. Get your tail going and get to class."

"You two go on ahead, I wanna talk with him," Nino offered. Mari shrugged and looked at Alya.

"Sure, knock yourself, just be back by the bell."

After they left and Chat had transformed, Nino smirked at him. "'Princess', huh?"

Adrien turned red. "Th-that's an old phrase, along with 'little lady'. I called her that long before I liked her."

Nino's eyebrows shot up and Adrien clamped a hand over his mouth.

 _Shit._

"W-wait, N-Nino, that's n-not what I-"

Nino was already smiling. "Oh, dude, you are totally crushing."

"N-no I'm-"

"Bro, stop, you like her," Nino laughed. "Oh god, when Mari finds out-oh, she's gonna scream. She has a huge crush on you too, by the way."

Adrien stopped. He knew she liked him but that much?

Maybe, if things between him and Marinette got far enough, to the point where she was comfortable with the idea…maybe he could try to make a relationship between him and Mari.

His face flushed. He needed to stop, he was thinking too far ahead again. Nino laughed and punched him in the shoulder as they walked up the steps.

"But seriously dude, you and Marinette-"

"Say another word and I will take your headphones."

"I have lots of pairs-"

"ALL OF THEM. I WILL TAKE EVERY LAST PAIR. AND YOUR PHONE."

Nino shut up after that.


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk in the Park

Alya was beyond frustrated.

Mari just assumed everything was a coincidence and Adrien didn't connect the dots at all.

Even as the school year progressed and winter turned into spring and the two were borderline dating, they just _didn't figure anything out._

Even when they just had to disappear at the same time because an akuma was in town. Even when Ladybug brought Chat pastries and Marinette brought Adrien the same ones the very next day.

And on top of this, Adrien _still_ somehow liked Ladybug more than his "totally-not-my-girlfriend" despite how clearly in love with Marinette he'd become.

She'd tried so hard already to get them to figure each other out but they'd slipped away at the wrong time or Adrien would insist on keeping Ladybug's identity a secret for her sake.

She at least wanted to see Adrien and Marinette hold hands. Their interactions were forced friendliness and Adrien was so stupidly saving himself for Ladybug when really she was right next to him.

Marinette was totally fine with the fact that they weren't a thing yet. She knew relationships sometimes took a while and that Adrien might not be ready. Besides, just being next to him made her happy.

Alya had tried a few times to force them to just start dating already, on the flipside of things. One instance she didn't even plan out but just happened to be prepared for.

Supplies? Binoculars, and Nino, who was pretty much a tacklebox of musical technology. And a bush. And a cliché warm late spring evening in the park. And a conveniently placed rock.

And Marinette and Adrien, of course. They were the key components.

It wasn't really a surprise to see them out this late. They frequented the park (as FRIENDS) and bought each other lunch (as FRIENDS) and totally acted like a fluffy gross couple (as FRIENDS). And they often lost track of time. _Lovestruck idiots, both of them,_ Alya decided as she caught sight of them walking _painfully slowly_ toward the gates to leave.

"Nino!" Alya pulled her boyfriend into the bushes and whipped out the binoculars she'd brought with her in hopes of maybe spotting an akuma so she could find and film it. She brought them to her eyes and adjusted them until she could see her OTP clearly.

Nino made a disgruntled face and spit a leaf out of his mouth. "Y'know, you coulda just used your phone, man."

"Shut up, these work better," Alya snapped. She panned the binoculars with Adrien and Marinette's movement before her breath hitched. "Nino, Nino they're almost holding hands."

"Really?" He grabbed the binoculars and stared into them intently, a smile growing on his face. "Their hands are literally brushing against each other why can't they just hook up already."

Alya took the binoculars back. "I know right?!" She bounced in place. "Far out! Nino, come with me, they're almost to the gate, we gotta get a better view."

They snuck around to the general vicinity of Marinette and Adrien, hiding just out of sight.

Alya gasped suddenly. "Nino, rock in the path, approximately seven steps from Mari. Considering how clumsy she is she's going to trip, and if things go right Adrien will catch her. Get your speakers and romantic music ready."

"One step ahead of you," Nino replied, two portable speakers on the ground and set to the highest volume as his finger hovered over the play button on his phone.

Alya tensed. "Five, four, three, two, one…"

On cue, Marinette's foot scuffed against the rock and she tripped forcefully with a yelp. Her cry was echoed by a concerned "Mari!" from Adrien and had his foot not slid on the gravelly surface he might have simply grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

However, his heel DID slip and somehow their combined momentum spun them around once and Adrien found himself with one foot in the grass and the other far into the loosely paved path, his legs splayed to maintain balance.

And he'd just caught Marinette in his arms as if in a dance.

He froze, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. Marinette's reaction was much the same. She blinked, her entire face red. It made her freckles stand out, Adrien noted, and his eyes flicked over her face as he sought out more freckles he might not have noticed yet.

Marinette began stammering and Adrien started, realizing he may have held her too long. They hastily tried to untangle themselves with stuttered apologies and excuses.

"Nino, now!" Alya hissed. "Before they leave!"

Nino fumbled and messily hit the play button on his phone.

As if the entire moment wasn't cliché enough, the song that started playing was a rendition of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" and Alya looked at Nino. "Really?"

He looked a little sheepish. "I just really like the Lion King soundtrack, okay?"

On the path, Adrien and Marinette stopped talking as they heard the music. Adrien figured that if Marinette kept blushing her head would catch on fire, and yet she managed to turn an even darker shade of red, especially when she locked eyes with him.

"I-I-I h-h-have no i-idea where the m-m-music came f-from," she stammered. "I-it w-wasn't me."

"S-someone must be p-pretty entertained with us then," Adrien reasoned, "to have s-started that kind of music." He was pretty sure Nino and Alya were following them. Who else would do that out of the blue?

Adrien wasn't going to humor his friends here. If it was them, they were probably expecting a dance to somehow come from this.

Adrien didn't dance. Couldn't dance. An anomaly, really, considering his social status and requirement to attend galas and balls for other people of wealth. He mostly just strolled about and conversed with people, and when it came time to dance he slipped away to avoid it.

Besides, even if he could dance, Marinette looked pretty uncomfortable with the situation and he didn't want to make things worse.

Instead he cautiously extended a hand to her. "C-come on, I'll walk you home."

Marinette blinked at him and, with a shy grin, took his hand. As they walked to the gate, Adrien looked over his shoulder in the general direction of the music and and gave a thumbs-up.

He might thank his friends later.

Back in the bushes, Nino turned off the music and glanced at Alya. She had her hands over her mouth. "Nino they're holding hands."

"Yeah."

"I have succeeded."

"You? Lady, without me, they wouldn't have ended up like they are now."

Alya playfully shoved his shoulder. "But I told you what to do, Nino," reminded him. He rolled his eyes in turn and Alya placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"We'll wait till tomorrow to see what happens."

Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette were crossing the street, about a block from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It was silent between them and Marinette was very aware of Adrien's hand in hers.

She was screaming inside.

"S-sorry for what happened back there," Adrien said softly after a moment. "If…if I made you uncomfortable I-"

"No, no, it's fine," Marinette insisted. "You don't have to be sorry." She glanced down at their entwined fingers.

Adrien sighed. "I'm pretty sure it was Nino and Alya behind the music though."

"I thought it was cute," Marinette shrugged. Adrien looked sideways at her and her face burned. "I mean, I thought it was cute how enthusiastic about, ah, you and I, they are. Embarrassing, of course, but cute."

Adrien smiled a little. Marinette's fingers burned against his own and he still couldn't believe he'd actually offered his hand to her like he did. It filled him with a rush of energy, one like what Ladybug gave him when she smiled at him or scratched him under the chin.

He tightened his grip a little bit and he heard Mari's breath hitch slightly. Her face turned more red. He grinned.

They stopped at the storefront and Marinette turned to face him. Adrien shifted his hand so his palm was against hers and her fingers alternating between his. She was bright red and absolutely adorable in her hand-sewn outfit, made the weekend before. He ran his eyes over gray tank top and blue capris she wore, with a lightweight red and black plaid button-up hanging loosely on her shoulders.

The corners of Adrien's mouth quirked upward in a shy grin. "See you Monday? I've got a photo shoot in Dieppe tomorrow."

Marinette smiled. "S-sure," she replied, like seeing him at school was a rare thing. "Have fun in Dieppe."

Plagg was right, Adrien decided.

This girl was so hard not to fall in love with.

"I will," he promised. He hesitated, then leaned forward and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Then, after giving her a wholehearted smile, he jogged home, letting his hand trail slowly out of hers.

Marinette was frozen. Was that real, had this all actually been a dream?

She was very quickly assured that it was in fact real when the trademark fangirl shriek of Alya startled her beyond comprehension.

"Alya!" Mari whipped around and glared at her friend, who stood across the street with her hands clamped over her mouth. Alya danced in place and then ran across the road, nearly getting hit by a car. Marinette grabbed her friend's arms and pulled her onto the sidewalk. "Alya, oh my god! You can't just run across the street without looking!"

Alya wasn't listening. "MARI YOU TWO WERE SO CUTE! DID HE ACTUALLY KISS YOU?!"

Marinette turned red and bit her lip. "Well…y-yeah," she giggled.

"GIRL OMG!" Alya gripped Marinette's arms and Mari laughed. Alya never said typical exclamations without using them as an acronym, even in speech.

"Alya, I'm happy too, but please quiet down."

Alya nodded fervently, beaming. "Okay, okay, but girl, look, I got pictures!"

"What."

"Literally, Mari, this is a MILESTONE. Ya gotta have it documented."

Alya held the phone in front of Marinette and flipped through the gallery, revealing many, MANY photos she'd probably taken rapid-fire, as to best document the moment. She'd also managed to catch a perfect photo of Adrien kissing Marinette on the cheek.

Which reminded Mari…

"Alya, where's Nino?"

"Oh, he went home, he had to help with chores." Alya started and eyed Marinette. "How'd you know he was with me?"

Marinette shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, it couldn't possibly be that you were stalking me and Adrien in the park, could it?" she guessed innocently.

Alya stared at her, then laughed nervously. "Ha, uh, you got me there, girl."

Mari laughed. "Nothing gets past Ladybug, remember that."

::

Lunch break on Monday was something Adrien couldn't exactly place on a pedestal to shine in glory. In fact, he barely cared to remember it, mostly because of how bad it hurt.

Not for him, no, he was fine. But for Marinette.

Adrien had let Nino know that he was going "incognito" for the break; he wanted to get some fresh air as Chat and not have to return home to the empty shell that was his mansion.

And getting fresh air as Chat Noir typically meant running along rooftops and seeing if his Lady was out and about. That was the plan for today.

But you see, Chat had excellent hearing. And he caught an argument coming from down below, consisting of two very familiar voices, one of which made him want to hiss.

He bounded to the edge of the roof and found that he was on the building of Marinette's bakery and various other stores. On the sidewalk, Marinette herself and Chloe were bickering-again. He concluded that Mari must have been on her way home for lunch when Chloe decided she just HAD to pick a bone with her.

His ears twitched as he leaned forward, hoping to hear more of the argument. The words said on Chloe's behalf made him sick.

"Mari- _blehck_ ," Chloe sneered, "you've been around Adrien too much lately, and it's taking away from MY time with him."

Marinette rolled her eyes. Chat figured Chloe had said this at least three times now.

"You're taking him away from me and it's hurting me," Chloe continued scornfully. "You're just a _baker's daughter_. You don't GET to be around people like him. I do, because I'm the mayor's daughter. All YOU do is sit around and make pastries all day."

"I do more than you!" Marinette shot back, prodding Chloe in the stomach with her finger. Her voice had a startling air of truthfulness to it, one that Chat felt had a deeper meaning. "You just boss people around and tell them how much better than them you are because your dad's the mayor! You realize that once he's out of the office you'll be just like all the normal, decent people in this city who feel worthless because YOU tell them they are?!"

"Marinette, please, all YOU know how to do is make bread. You can't tell me what will happen if I become 'average'."

"Chloe, you should be grateful I know how to make _bread,_ " Marinette growled, then muttered, "Among other things." Her voice got louder. "If it weren't for me and my family you'd have to spend MORE MONEY-oh no, what a tragedy-to import great-tasting pastries or to hire chefs to make them for you! My family runs the highest rated bakery in Paris. You're lucky your father is the mayor, or else we wouldn't even let you order a cake on the phone, much less let you saunter in here and fuss like you own the place."

"Don't try to guilt-trip me, Marinette," Chloe spat. "It won't work. If anything, you and your family need to step up your game and make better pastries for me to eat and be satisfied with."

"What do you expect from me?! Do you expect me to be your servant from afar and cater to your every need with absolute perfection?! Because I know for sure that in better judgement I would make it a point to pretend you didn't exist!"

Chat was done. Things were about to get more personal and he had to interfere before someone got hurt. He leaped off the building and landed beside Marinette. In her anger, she didn't even flinch and simply growled, "Chat."

Chloe, having recovered from the shock of Chat's sudden appearance, clasped her hands together. "Oh wonderful! Chat Noir, are you here to tell this... _bread-maker_ that she is clearly intruding on MY personal relationship with Adrien Agreste and ruining everything?"

Chat Noir sneered. "No, I'm afraid not," he hissed.

"Why? Someone like her could never be allowed to be more than acquaintances with-"

"Listen to me right now, Ms. Bourgeois," Chat snapped, dangerously quiet. "You're seriously testing me right now and I will not having you harassing an innocent civilian, much less a friend of mine. You're being exceptionally prejudiced and selfish, and acting like being a possible heir to being mayor of this city automatically makes you better than everyone else. I don't personally know this Adrien you speak of but I will tell you that if anyone deserves his time, it definitely isn't you."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, undeterred. "Well, what do YOU know? You certainly cannot judge character very well; everyone loves me! Except for Marinette." Chloe narrowed her eyes at the girl who stood behind Chat, fists balled. Chloe's expression turned silky and clever and she stooped a little to put herself at eye level with Marinette.

"Poor, poor Marinette," Chloe crooned. "Trying to be with Adrien and _failing_ because she's not _important_ enough for that."

"Bourgeois-" Chat warned sharply.

Chloe took no notice and continued. "He doesn't have enough time for you and your simple, basic life, Marinette. The only way you might be able to spend time with him is if you did something productive, which would be positively astounding." She stood and folded her arms across her chest. Chat practically growled low in his throat and Chloe turned to leave.

"It would be so amazing to see you being productive," she purred with fake wistfulness. "All because you're useless, Marinette, absolutely _useless._ I don't see why anybody cares to have you around."

And she waltzed off.

Chat had to restrain himself severely. His Cataclysm tingled in his fingertips and he had to grip his wrist to keep from using it. "I can see why Ladybug can't stand her," he snarled. "She's positively maddening."

There was silence behind him, and he turned around. Marinette had gone from poised and ready to punch Chloe in the face to vulnerable. Hurt. She seemed smaller and her shoulders were drawn inward. Chat put his left hand on her shoulder; his Cataclysm was still in danger of going off and Marinette was one of the last people he wanted to hurt.

"Hey, you know nothing she said was true," he reassured softly.

"Useless." Marinette seemed to have not heard him. "She called me useless, Chat. Unimportant. Unwanted."

"It was all lies, you know that," the cat insisted.

Marinette shook her head. "No, no," she denied quietly. "I do feel useless. I feel like Marinette can't ever be someone like Ladybug and I feel like a bother to people, even Adrien despite what's happened between us the last few months."

Chat could pretty much feel his heart shatter. He risked putting both hands on Marinette's shoulders this time and forced her to look him in the eye. "No, Marinette, you are one of the most useful people I know," he told her. "You are not useless, you are not unwanted. You are not a bother to me and hey, if what you and Adrien have is strong enough, you're not a bother to him either. I promise you that."

"I just feel so helpless sometimes and-"

"Marinette." Chat caught her full attention this time. "I have some friends who know you at school," he told her. "They've told me before how great you are."

Marinette's breath hitched slightly. "People…talk about me? Outside of class?"

Chat nodded. "I know you're a great person and you help all around the school with even mundane things, things I only wish I could have the time to help with. You're important and kind and useful and we-myself included-all want you around because your smile brightens up everyone's day. You are needed and wanted and you're a _blessing_ to all of us." He smiled at her. "I don't know what anyone who knows you would do without you."

Marinette smiled at him. "Thanks, Chat, it means a lot," she grinned.

"No problem, Princess," Chat shrugged. "Now go get lunch before you run out of time."

Needless to say, Adrien had been anxious to see Marinette when she came back. She looked like nothing had happened but there was a dullness to her eyes that bothered him. Chloé must have had a harsher influence than he thought.

Marinette walked into the building and Alya ran up to her. "Dude, Chloé's going off about something, and she mentioned you," Alya hissed. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's fine," Marinette laughed. Adrien frowned and approached them.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Marinette's voice caught in her throat a moment and she looked at the ground. Alya put a hand on her back. Adrien looked at Chloé and fought back a snarl.

Chloé may have been his friend but he wasn't letting her hurt Marinette. She'd gotten told off by Chat, now she'd get told off by Adrien.

Alya pulled Marinette to her side as Nino joined them and the four walked to class. Adrien wasn't listening to what Alya was telling her; he was looking for Chloé.

And to be honest, she wasn't that hard to find. Her outfit today was blindingly gaudy. Adrien didn't want to go into details.

Adrien put on a smile and waved. "H-hey, Chlo!" he tried to say cheerfully. She smiled.

"Adrikins! What's up?"

Adrien tried hard not to cringe. He grabbed Chloé's arm and pulled her aside: "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Anything for you, boo," Chloé flirted. Adrien forced down a gag.

"What did you do to Marinette?" he intoned. "She mentioned she ran into you on the way home."

Chloé waved him off. "Oh, nothing monumental. What's done is done."

"Chloé, I'm going to ask again, _what did you do to her_?" Adrien repeated, trying to remain pleasant.

Chloé sighed. "I simply told her to back off and that she was getting between you and I," she purred.

"Really? Because Marinette looks pretty upset." Indeed, the smile had pretty much vanished from the girl's face despite everything Chat had told her earlier.

The blonde tossed her hair. "Why do you care? It's not like she's important to-"

Adrien stopped her. "Listen to me, _very closely_ , Chloé," he hissed. "I care because Marinette is my _friend_. I care because she IS important to me. I care because you say you're my friend but how can I be friends with someone who intentionally hurts other people I care about?" He took a step back, squaring his shoulders. "Think about that."

He glided back into the classroom and sat down in front of Mari, Chloé following moodily. Adrien turned around and exchanged a few consoling words with Marinette, eventually getting her to smile. He arranged to meet her at the bakery after he finished his modeling and homework to talk about it.

The conversation with Chat hadn't quite been enough.

Chloé was in a huff, in other news, exasperated that Adrien would act this way. "Sabrina," she ordered quietly, "follow Adrien when he leaves for the bakery. I have some things I need confirmation on."

::

Marinette was behind the register, ringing up an order for another customer when Adrien walked in. He caught Marinette's eye and smiled with a nod. Her eyes lit up and she returned the gesture, mouthing, "I'll be there in a sec."

Adrien sat down at one of the tables and pulled out his phone to pass the time.

It was pathetic, he knew, but even a few minutes without talking to Marinette or Ladybug felt like forever.

He bit his lip, not really focusing on his game anymore as he watched Marinette work. The setting sun played a light coral onto her hair and orange speared through the window. Her blue eyes sparkled and with her sleeves rolled up Adrien was able to spot more freckles.

She was so beautiful and Adrien figured she might as well be Ladybug, she was so amazing. How had he fallen for her again, and when did it happen? He'd lost track of so much time once he'd become friends with her and now here he was in her bakery, getting butterflies in his stomach at the thought of speaking with her.

He fought the feeling back. He was here to console her, not to ask her out.

Unfortunately these feelings returned when Adrien realized Marinette had noticed him staring. His face burned and he quickly looked back at his phone. He didn't see Marinette smile and blush, handing the last of the order to the customer in front of her. The customer left and Sabine took Marinette's shift as Marinette went to sit across from Adrien.

Adrien looked a little sheepish when she sat down and he bit his lip again. "S-sorry…about, you know…staring."

Marinette giggled, though her face was red. "It's fine," she shrugged. "So what'd you wanna talk about?"

"You know what I came here for, Mari, and not just your croissants," Adrien grinned. "We talked about it earlier today."

Marinette sighed and picked at the side of the table. "Chloé is a pain, Adrien. No offense but how do you put up with her? She's demanding and bossy...and mean. She doesn't care about anybody's feelings, mine the least." She locked eyes with Adrien. "She called me useless, Adrien. Among other things."

Hearing it from Marinette as she remembered it was heartbreaking to him. Mari took a halting breath. "She said I needed to stop being around you and told me how I'm not important enough for you. She made it very clear that all I was was a baker's daughter and how she wouldn't notice if I was gone-that last part implied."

Adrien leaned across the table and slid his fingers into hers. She took no notice and did her best to shrug, staring at her feet. "I mean," she forced after a moment, "Chat Noir stopped her and told her off before consoling me, and it did help, and the next chance I get I'm going to thank him. But I still feel…she made me feel so insignificant and unimportant. She made me feel like I couldn't do anything productive, like I couldn't be anything close to what Ladybug is."

Adrien shook his head and tightened his hands around hers. "No, Marinette, listen to me," he told her softly. "You may not be like Ladybug, but you are a superhero in your own way. You're able to do things I could never dream of doing and you're far more helpful than I am. You're kind to everyone and you try your best to be kind to Chloé. That takes a lot of strength. I mean-" He stood and turned to the window, throwing wide his arms. "Marinette, Ladybug protects this city from akuma alongside Chat Noir. But you," he looked over his shoulder before turning to face her completely, "you throw yourself in front of people during akuma attacks and make sure they get to safety. You put their lives before your own and you _care_ so much. You deliver orders and help random citizens and not give a _thought_ about it. You give out smiles like they don't cost anything and it makes _everyone's_ day so much better."

Adrien paused. Marinette's smile was wide and her cheeks were red. He could feel his heart swell with affection for the girl. "You're so determined and sympathetic and _strong_ ; I have never seen you cry about anything, even with happiness." He went back to the table and leaned on it so that he was at eye level with Marinette. "Listen, Mari, don't ever believe people when they tell you you're useless or unimportant," he said evenly. "You are _so_ important, to your family, your friends, to me, and none of us know what we would do without you."

Marinette's cheeks hurt from smiling and she could feel happy tears wetting her eyelashes. One spilled over and ran down her cheek.

Adrien pulled her to her feet and took her face in his hands, wiping away the renegade tear with his thumb. He beamed at her. "See, there are tears-finally," he laughed. "But promise me I won't have to see them when they're sad."

Marinette nodded fervently, laughing. Adrien's phone buzzed in his pocket and he sighed. "That's probably Nathalie calling me home." He pulled his phone out just to check and he frowned. The message was from Chloé, and it read: 'Adrien, park, now'.

Adrien furrowed his brow and replied. 'I'm busy, Chloé, not right now.'

'Adrien, we need to talk about a small problem I have.'

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Small problem…?"

Marinette looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Adrien stopped as realization dawned on him. "Mari...who was it that you were ringing up when I came in?" he asked, trying to keep the fire out of his voice.

"Sabrina, why?" Marinette questioned, growing more concerned.

Adrien bit his tongue and his hand tightened around his phone. He looked out the window and across the street, Sabrina was texting someone on her phone. Adrien's own device started buzzing as Chloé fired off message after message. He sneered.

"Shit."


	5. Chapter 5: Things Become a Real Headache

Saying Adrien was perturbed wasn't only a severe understatement, it was like saying outright that clouds grew on trees like fruit. Which is to say: it was completely moronic and out of context.

More accurately put, Adrien felt like he wanted to punch someone in the face while using his Cataclysm.

Not that he would ever do that, no, that would be bad. But he wanted to. Maybe he could take his time and transform into Chat Noir and knock down an abandoned building on his way to sort things out with Chloé.

He hadn't gone to her the afternoon before; that would be letting her win, letting her get her way, and Chloé was the type of person who needed to hear someone tell her "no". And Adrien was definitely going to be that person.

Marinette had blamed herself for the problem but Adrien assured her that it was just Chloé being Chloé. Mari took too much responsibility for things and someone had to tell her that not everything was connected to her.

Adrien had broken off from his friends as they talked before school started, and he remembered how nervous Marinette looked. Whether it was nerves for him or for herself he couldn't tell. He'd reassured her with a hand on her shoulder and an attempted smile and then headed off to meet his doom.

He realized this now as his anger subsided and Chloé came into view. If everything went right, he was going to die. If everything went wrong, he was going to die.

Figuratively so, but he'd die nonetheless.

Adrien took a breath and thought morosely, _Well, looks like I have nothing to lose, then. Save for my pride, if this goes how I think it will._

He stopped. _And Marinette, oh god._ Now he could understand why Marinette was so nervous.

It was true that Marinette hadn't exactly been in Chloé's good graces before, but now it was like Chloé had a hit list, and Mari was at the very top.

Adrien reevaluated his words on the fly, making sure it wouldn't put Marinette in danger. Chloé looked weak but she could pack a punch and he wanted to be the one with a broken nose, not Marinette.

She didn't deserve that.

Chloé was waiting for him and for once Sabrina wasn't with her. She glared up at him, her fierce blue eyes icy and far less appealing than Marinette's and Ladybug's. "Adrien, what is going on between you and Marinette?" she spat. The way she said Marinette's name sent shivers down his spine, like her name was poison and Chloé was trying to get it off her tongue.

"She's my friend, Chloé, and I'm not about to let her get pushed around by you."

"She was making a move on you, Adrien," Chloé snapped. "I had to drive her off."

"You invaded her personal life and sent Sabrina to spy on us is what you did," Adrien growled. "How's she supposed to feel like she can do what she wants with you breathing down her neck like that?"

Chloé huffed and rolled her eyes. "She was threatening our relationship, Adrien! I-"

"One, we're _not_ together, Chloé." Her eyes snapped to his and he felt like he was trying to swallow his tongue. Adrien continued after some struggling. "Two, even if we were, Mari wouldn't be the one threatening it. It would be me."

"What do you mean?" Chloé barked, which Adrien translated roughly to, "Tell me what you mean and then I'll gut you right here, right now."

He took a breath and glanced over his shoulder. Marinette met his eyes and gave him a weak smile, probably aware of Chloé's feelings right now. Adrien looked back at Chloé.

"I mean…I mean that I-"

Someone screamed and the shattering of windows and the crumbling of a cinderblock wall was heard. Adrien froze as a shadow fell over him. Chloé looked terrified and backed up before running off, screaming. Adrien turned around and looked up at what he worked out to be a huge dragon, one whose markings matched the butterfly theme Hawkmoth usually incorporated into the masks of akuma.

If this really was an akuma, Adrien wondered how bad its feelings must have been.

"Adrien! RUN!" Adrien could see Alya trying to pull Marinette back and he waved his hand to the side.

"No, YOU two run! I'll see what I can do!"

Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and looked her in the eye. "Mari, he'll be fine, we gotta get you someplace you can transform without being seen."

Marinette bit her lip and took off reluctantly, Alya following. She was right. Not just Adrien needed her now, the entire county did if this villain was as bad as she thought it was.

Meanwhile, Adrien paced slightly in front of the dragon akuma. It watched him with steel blue eyes, but something about it told him that it didn't want to hurt him, like it was at war with itself and fighting in its mind to keep from attacking him. The signature purple butterfly of Hawkmoth appeared over its snout and it shook its head, whining.

"Migraine, don't stop for civilians! Find Ladybug and Chat Noir and TAKE their Miraculouses! Crush, burn, concuss anyone who gets in your way!"

To Adrien's surprise, the dragon opened its mouth and a young, pained female voice came out of it. "But I don't-"

"CRUSH HIM," Hawkmoth ordered, the voice echoing through the butterfly.

"He's innocent!" she fought back.

"Listen to me right now, if you don't get to Ladybug and Chat Noir I will give you back your excruciating migraine and leave you to sob on the stairs of the school. Do you hear?"

"But-" The dragon suddenly roared and clawed at her head, and her eyes turned from blue to burning orange. Adrien backed up as the dragon focused her gaze on him, he realized that he was now a target. This day had just gotten a lot worse.

The akuma reared up and opened her mouth. Adrien was frozen in place; he was going to die for real this time. Fire was building up in the back of the dragon's throat, blazing a bright gold.

Suddenly the familiar whir of a yo-yo accompanied a flash of glowing pink, hitting the dragon's face and wrapping around her snout as smoke and fire flickered and escaped from her abruptly clenched jaws. A blur of red shot in front of Adrien and the dragon was pulled sharply to the ground with a crash, writhing and pulling at the wire.

Ladybug looked at him. "Get out of here before it gets itself untangled!" she ordered. "I can't have another civilian getting hurt!"

"Another one?" Adrien could feel his stomach sinking. If Marinette or Nino or Alya got hurt-

"Yes, yes, four teachers from that school and at least five kids from three different classes, not to mention a handful from the museum and the library. Now go!"

Adrien started backing up. He felt sick. "But-a girl, my friend, Marinette, her and a couple others ran off that way," he gestured behind the dragon, "are they okay?"

Ladybug's face softened. "Marinette is fine."

Adrien nearly imploded in relief.

"So is her friend, Alya. Nino is a little scraped up but he'll be okay. They're safe." The dragon yanked suddenly on the wire and Ladybug stumbled, her determined exterior replacing the sentiment she just had. "Now go! Before you become another barbecued item on this dragon's menu!"

Adrien nodded and jogged off behind the building to transform.

Ladybug was having some problems fighting by herself, however. The dragon had escaped the yo-yo and had been firing randomly, hoping to hit her.

The akuma had succeeded once and at first Ladybug was greatly amused because the fire barely made her warm, let alone burned her.

But now as she fought she could feel its effects.

The fire was magical, she realized, and now she figured out why nearly everyone who'd been hit by it had a headache. The fire caused migraines, and fighting with one wasn't the most fun thing in the world.

She was almost grateful enough to give Chat a hug when he showed up, giving the dragon a baton to the face. They stopped fighting for a moment as the dragon retreated to somewhere along the river. Chat watched it with his hands on his hips.

"So what does it do?"

"It's a she, and her fire causes migraines," Ladybug explained, trying to hide her own.

"Who do you think it is?" Chat asked.

"There's this new kid in m-uh, that girl Marinette's class who she said got a terrible migraine yesterday and went home early. She gets migraines frequently. I think it may be her."

"Ah, so Hawkmoth harnessed that and turned it into a weapon," Chat summed up. "But why the dragon?"

Ladybug shrugged. "Marinette said she really liked dragons? And she drew them on everything so."

Chat nodded. He'd seen that girl, sitting quietly at the back of the classroom. Her French was very shaky-he'd worked out that she'd only taken about two years of it before she and her family moved to France-and she was a great artist. She'd become friends with Nathanaël in that short time and the boy had started to help her with her French. But she was very prone to migraines and had to keep a bottle of medication for it down in the office.

As an akuma, she was a dragon, for one, something she drew on everything. And her French was perfect, probably a power gained from Hawkmoth.

"What's her name?"

Ladybug thought for a moment, her eyes crossing as the migraine got worse. "I think Marinette said her name was Emeline?"

"Okay. Let's go after her, we wouldn't want this fight to _drag-on_ , would we?"

Even in her pained state Ladybug found the ability to roll her eyes and groan. "Come on, kitty."

Finding Migraine/Emeline proved to be rather simple. She was roaring and tearing apart the Lourve. Once the teen heroes got to her the fight resumed, and Ladybug used a Lucky Charm twice and had to recharge Tikki, yet to no avail. Chat's Cataclysm wasn't exactly helpful either, no matter how many times he used it. This akuma was too smart, too fast.

Or maybe it was because, at this point, Ladybug was dizzy from the migraine the dragon had given her. She finally collapsed and Chat caught her before she hit the ground.

"My Lady!"

Migraine roared in triumph, her eyes still orange, and flew off to wreak havoc somewhere else.

Chat cradled Ladybug in his arms as she covered her eyes, the light making the headache worse. "You didn't tell me you got hit," he scolded.

"Qu…quieter, please, it hurts," Ladybug whispered, shivering. Chat's eyebrows drew together and he frowned.

The weight of how hard this akuma would be to defeat settled on the both of them as Chat helped Ladybug to the nearest drugstore to grab painkillers. They'd either have to move faster or stock up on medication to beat Migraine.

Ladybug definitely didn't want to carry bottles of pills everywhere she went for the rest of the fight.

They decided they'd have to up the antie if they wanted to take Migraine down, and from there Hawkmoth.

::

The next week was filled with fighting and visits to various impromptu rehab shelters for people who'd been injured or whose homes had been destroyed, and sleep whenever they could get it. School had been closed as there wasn't really a school to go to for the time being, and even if there was it probably would have been used as a shelter.

Ladybug couldn't remember much from that time other than fight after fight, failure after failure to protect the city. Hawkmoth was relentless in his efforts to take their Miraculouses, even if it meant destroying Paris to do so.

Migraine didn't want to, the heroes could see it in her scared blue eyes whenever Hawkmoth wasn't channeling her pain into violence. She really didn't want to hurt anybody and she was the first akuma victim like this that they'd seen, who wasn't totally mind-controlled.

Ladybug had a feeling Migraine would remember most of this and feel absolutely terrible when the akuma was purified.

If. If the akuma was purified.

It certainly looked like a big "if" at this point.

Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien met up when they could, taking time to help out at the shelters. Adrien felt terrible; his home had remained untouched whilst most everybody else's had been damaged in some form or another, including Marinette's, though it was still intact enough to live in. Her parents provided large amounts of food rations to the city, though ingredient shipments had been increasingly rare as shippers from outside the city didn't want to get hurt.

Migraine had only really been attacking Paris itself, not any surrounding cities. It seemed like Hawkmoth was using her to take out his anger, not to get the Miraculouses. He'd been getting increasingly volatile since Antibug and Marionnettiste, taking bigger and bigger risks and making more and more powerful akuma.

It was as if Migraine was his final hope and his coping mechanism all at the same time, and Marinette felt that it wouldn't be long before the dragon started attacking elsewhere. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Alya had basically become the head reporter on the events, using her data to keep the Ladyblog updated on rehab efforts and on whether or not it looked like Ladybug was going to win. She'd gotten in contact with various news companies and would report back to the cities inhabitants whatever news they hadn't already known, as most people now didn't have tvs to watch.

Nino was moral support, alongside Rose, Juleka, Ivan, and Mylene. They'd hand out food and provide entertainment to keep spirits up, and assure everyone that it would turn out alright in the end.

Adrien and Marinette were hardly seen in their civilian forms, however, and when people asked where they were Alya and Nino attributed it to helping out at the bakery to get food made.

They all knew though that this excuse was wearing thin.

There was one eerily quiet day where everything was too calm and Ladybug and Chat Noir were on high guard. It was clear, sunny, the sunlight only marred by the haze of smoke and dust.

Chat had become especially jumpy, likewise for Ladybug. A pigeon had flapped in the rubble of the school about two hundred feet from the both of them and they nearly used their special powers in response earlier. Now though, both were exceptionally tense and not even a pigeon was to be seen. Something was about to happen, they could sense it.

A clock from the school's rubble was still ticking. Each movement of the hand rang out into the stillness. Subconsciously, Ladybug and Chat began counting down from ten with each tick.

When they hit one, Migraine landed behind them.

"You're on time," Ladybug told the dragon, turning in sync with Chat to face her. Her eyes blazed, literally, fire flicking from the pupils.

Ladybug stepped in front of Chat. "We can take her this time. We'll win this time." Subconsciously, she took his hand in hers, and the two braced themselves. "It's just another akuma."

"No it's not," Chat whispered, then shot a wink at Ladybug. "But good on you for trying to raise our spirits."

Ladybug laughed in spite of herself. "I was trying to raise mine, cat."

The dragon snarled and dug up the asphalt with her claws impatiently. "You've wassssssted too much time," Migraine hissed in a voice that wasn't quite hers.

"Whoa, no need to get _fiery_ ," Chat punned bitterly. "Do you need an antacid?"

Migraine lunged.

Ladybug and Chat split, the dragon scrambling after them, tearing up the road. Fire splashed over the rubble as Ladybug wound her yo-yo around Migraine's neck, pulling her back. Chat Noir fended off her blasts with his staff and delivered some quick swipes and punches when he could.

Ladybug jumped back to gather her bearings and formulate a plan.

"You're not gonna jump in her mouth, are you?" Chat asked. He looked genuinely concerned.

He felt a little guilty too, because he hadn't been with Marinette as much as he felt he should have during this time. Not like he could, but he should have, he told himself.

Keeping an eye on Ladybug was all he could do for now.

Ladybug grinned at him. "No, I'm not jumping in her mouth. But I have an idea. We gotta get her to use up as much fire as possible, and break her necklace. The akuma's probably in there."

"Got it."

Chat followed through with her plan, drawing the akuma's attention to him. As long as he didn't get hit by her fire he was gold.

After what seemed like an eternity of draining her energy, Migraine collapsed in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug exhaled heavily. "I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner," she panted. "At least we didn't have to use our powers this time. The fight would have been over much sooner and we would have to fight again tomorrow."

"After we get her akuma, I'm taking a cat nap," Chat yawned. "And you'll have to use your Lucky Charm anyway if we wanna fix this mess."

Ladybug shrugged and cautiously inched toward Migraine, slipping around her side to grab the necklace.

Chat stood at the ready, tense. "Please be careful."

Ladybug didn't really know what happened next, only that one second she was upright and about to save the day, and the next she was pinned in Migraine's claws, blood running down her cheeks from the bridge of her nose.

Chat ran at the dragon with his staff and was successful until she flung him across the street with her tail. Migraine ripped Ladybug's right earring from her ear, flashes of red popping and cracking between it and the other earring as they separated, Ladybug writhing in pain under the akuma's huge weight.

Ladybug's form flickered violently between hero and civilian and she became incoherent, disoriented, as her two sides clashed and mingled and ripped apart again. She couldn't even feel the gash on her nose or the rip in her ear anymore.

Chat came back at the dragon, furious. He knocked her backwards. "Ladybug, run!"

She dizzily stood and her eyes crossed as she watched Chat take on the akuma for a moment before breaking in a stumbling sprint to cower behind some rubble in an alleyway.

Chat knocked the dragon back as best he could before she swept his feet out from under him with her tail and flew off, Ladybug's earring in her talons.

The cat pushed himself off the ground, dazed and anger flaring up in his chest. His right hand crackled with hints of Cataclysm, and though he didn't activate it, it still left a few indents in the road. Chat stood and tried to calm himself. He needed to find Ladybug, she was hurt.

Behind her pile of rubble, Marinette sat with her knees curled to her chest, shaking violently. Her other earring was in her hands, now normal-looking, and next to it curled Tikki. The kwami's right side was dull and she couldn't move it that much, like someone had numbed it. A jagged separation in color symbolized the separation of the earrings, the part of Tikki that was still in the right one.

The kwami fell unconscious and began trembling in her sleep, and Marinette realized the intensity of her shock. That, coupled with the panic she felt for Tikki and the pain in her ear and on her face, started a flow of tears that she could barely control.

Then, "Ladybug? Ladybug, please, I know I told you to run off, but I need to know where you are!"

Marinette choked back a sob and wiped her eyes, cursing internally once she saw the blood smeared on the back of her arm. At least the cut on her face wasn't that deep and wouldn't scar.

She wished she could say the same for her ear.

She could hear Chat's footsteps. She'd have run out to him if she wasn't in so much shock. The most she could do to tell him she was there was throw a rock to get his attention.

It worked, thank God, and his steps stopped sharply before continuing at a quicker pace to her hideout behind the crushed cinderblocks.

He skidded to a stop in front of her. "Ladyb-" His voice caught in his throat and Marinette could see pain, shock, in his worried green eyes suddenly. Chat's baton slipped out of his hand and clattered to the ground. "M…Marinette?"

Marinette could feel the tears building up again and clogging her throat. Chat's expression contorted into one of agonizing guilt and sorrow and he dropped to his knees to throw his arms around her, burying his nose in her neck.

"Ch-Chat," Marinette choked, shifting under his weight. He pulled away immediately, checking for further injuries.

"Did she hurt you anywhere else? Did you break an arm, a leg, a couple ribs? What about-"

"Chat, my kwami." Marinette shakily held out her hand to reveal to lone earring and the injured creature next to it. Chat's eyes widened and he looked into Marinette's. "Sh-she could die a-and it's all-"

"My fault," Chat whispered decisively, putting a hand to Marinette's face and balling his hand into a fist when he examined the blood-her blood-that had dripped onto his hand. "It's my fault, I should have been closer, I should have been more alert. If I'd only protected you better-"

"Chat, it was me, I wasn't paying attention," Marinette argued. "None of it was your fault." She looked down at Tikki and hiccupped, bring her hand to her mouth to try to keep from crying. She couldn't cry, not in front of Chat. It would break him.

But she feared she didn't have a choice.

"It was a-all me, d-don't try t-t-to put this on you. If it h-hadn't been f-for me, w-we wouldn't b-be in this m-mess." She looked back at him and grimaced, feeling the tears building up again. "It's m-my fault i-if Tikki d-dies and w-we can't fix th-this mess."

Chat shook his head slightly in despair and pulled Marinette into his arms again as she began to cry, her body wracked with sobs. He whispered into her neck, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

It was quiet for a few moments, save for Marinette's sobbing.

Chat pulled away and did his best to wipe away her tears without hurting her more. The realization that his Lady was also his Princess was starting to sink and he shook his head a little.

"I can't believe it's you," he whispered. "Marinette…Marinette doesn't throw herself in harm's way for civilians. Marinette doesn't fight akuma, Marinette isn't an unattainable idol, Marinette isn't a superhero I fight alongside everyday! Marinette isn't the partner I've had a crush on for two years!" She looked confused through her tears and Chat looked at her blood on his hand again, clenching his teeth in anger at Hawkmoth. "Marinette's a normal kid that goes to school and designs clothes and is nice to everyone and smiles no matter what and is a ray of sunshine!"

Marinette started a little bit, her sobbing calmed down somewhat. "How do you-"

"Marinette's a good friend of mine who I've spent so much time with, whose family basically took me in after finding out what my family life was like, who I've developed feelings for that rival my feelings for Ladybug!" He stopped and looked at Marinette, his ears lying flat against his skull. "Marinette is just a girl who doesn't deserve this."

"A-Adrien?" Marinette whispered.

Chat smiled weakly. "The cat's out of the bag," he said, humorless. He took off his ring and his transformation wore off, leaving a tired, bedraggled boy in the superhero's place.

Marinette just choked up more and threw her arms around him. "I'm…s-so happy it's y-you…I can't believe it, b-but I'm g-glad…"

Plagg zipped in between them to get a better view of Tikki, examining her injuries. He flew back out a minute later to report. "If you give Tikki enough sweets she should be well enough reset everything in the city OR to fight for about five minutes but only one or the other, and no matter what it'll take a toll on both her and Marinette. I would say to have Chat do it, with both me and Tikki in his ring, but that's too dangerous for her right now. Half of her magic is stuck in that earring; it's like getting severely burned on one side for her."

"You are by far the worst source for moral support on the planet," Adrien hissed over Marinette's shoulder.

"Just…stop talking," Marinette hiccupped. She closed her eyes and shuddered, amazed that she was still crying. "I wanna go home."


	6. Chapter 6: Home

A wet wind blew and whistled through the rubble of various buildings. Dread stalked the lone teens in their long shadows beneath the purple sky.

Marinette sniffled, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. Tikki huddled in her shirt pocket, whining when Marinette would occasionally wipe her eyes. Adrien kept his arms around her the entire journey to the bakery, silent and solemn.

"Tikki could die, Adrien," Marinette whispered suddenly.

"You heard what Plagg said; if you take care of her she'll be okay," Adrien responded, "and I know you will."

Marinette forced a nod and was quiet for a moment. "How are we gonna tell my parents? Or your dad?"

"I'm not telling my father. He's not the kind of man who deserves to know that information. But don't worry about your parents, they'll take it better than most people I know."

"O…okay."

"They just...oh god, Mari, your face."

Marinette took a deep breath. "I know, it's bad, isn't it?" she mumbled. "Mom and dad are gonna kill me."

"Well, on the bright side of things, you were gonna have to tell them you were Ladybug at some point," Adrien suggested.

"You're not helping, cat."

The bakery came into view. It was a little damaged, with part of Marinette's room gone as well as a small portion of the kitchen in the apartment, but the bakery below was untouched and inside Tom and Sabine baked loaves of bread by the dozen. No one was fetching their rations, which was fortunate.

The less outsiders that knew Ladybug and Chat's identities, the better.

The two stopped outside the door and Marinette took another deep breath. Adrien squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, if you want me to explain-"

"Please." Mari looked like she was tearing up again. She put her face in her hands. "Oh, what'll they do? They'll get so mad at me for sure."

"Mari, it's okay. Like I said, they'll understand," Adrien soothed. "It'll be fine."

He stepped up to the door and knocked. Mari let out a half-hearted snort behind him.

"You don't have to knock," she muttered. "It's a _store_."

Adrien puffed out his cheeks indignantly, trying to formulate a comeback and failing miserably. He decided to just pull the door open when Tom and Sabine greeted them.

Tom laughed. "You know you don't have to knock, Adrien. Why-"

The parents' grins melted when they saw Adrien's grim expression and their daughter behind him, looking at everything besides her parents and bleeding a little from a long scratch that started at her jaw and ran to the bridge of her nose, and from a rip in her ear.

Sabine rushed out the door and enveloped Marinette in her arms. "Oh my goodness! Mari, what happened?! Who hurt you?! How deep is it?!"

Adrien bit his lip. "We can explain," he started, "but we'll have to go inside."

"Why?"

"If I told you outright you wouldn't believe me."

Marinette nodded in her mother's arms. "Mom, he's right. It's best that as little people know as possible."

Sabine and Tom exchanged wary glances before nodding and bringing the two inside.

They gathered around one of the tables, Marinette sitting down. Tom spread his arms. "What happened?"

Mari and Adrien looked at each other, and Mari sighed. "Mom, dad, do you know why I have so many tardies in my classes? Why I'm never around when Ladybug is?"

"The tardies were because you were busy or in the bathroom, I thought we talked about this," Tom put in.

"That's what I told you, but only to protect myself." Marinette stopped and closed her eyes, pulling Tikki gently out of her pocket along with the earring. "Truth is...I'm Ladybug herself."

Sabine gasped when Marinette revealed Tikki and her earring. "Adrien is Chat Noir. And these are our kwamis," Plagg came into view, "who help us turn into our hero selves."

Sabine sat down heavily, her head in her hands. Tom looked at them, his face unreadable. "How long have you known each other's identities?"

Adrien winced. "Not...n-not until today, sir," he answered. "That's why Marinette's kwami is hurt...that's why Marinette is hurt."

"Mom, dad, we fought that akuma today, and this is what came out of that." Tom looked like he was about to say something and Marinette stopped him. "I know you're gonna say that I can't be Ladybug and that I have to stay behind from here on out but listen; I can't. I didn't have a choice to become Ladybug and I can't stop being her now, especially when everything is as it is. What we need to do now is get Tikki-my kwami-some sugar and help her heal or else I can't fix this." She stared at her parents for a moment. "Please. Chat-Adrien-can't fight on his own and if Tikki dies, there may never be another Ladybug."

Sabine looked up. "Alright, you know where the cookies are. And clean up your face, it'll get infected."

Marinette nodded gratefully, relieved, and ran to grab a handful of chocolate chip cookies. Sabine followed her to help with her face.

Adrien collapsed into a chair, exhausted. He winced as he realized how tired his muscles were and how many minor injuries he had that he didn't notice before. Tom sat next to him. "Chat Noir, eh?"

"Yeah." It came out shakier than Adrien intended it to as the weight of the situation fell on him. Tom noticed and gave him a concerned look.

"What's eating at you, boy?"

"I…don't know. I guess I feel like part of this is my fault somehow." He looked away from Marinette's father. "She got hurt because I wasn't on my toes like I should have been. She insists it's all her fault but if I'd just protected her better…" His voice broke and he bit his lip. Adrien had only felt like this once and that was four years ago. When his mother left.

There was a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Tom. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be, kid," Tom said warmly, smiling a little. "You do a better job of protecting her than I do, every single day. In the grand scheme of things, this was only a little slip-up, and if I know my daughter, she can handle this no matter what. She's tough and being a superhero only emphasizes that. It's…very shocking to hear it but when you really think about it she couldn't be anyone else. The same goes for you. You protect her whether you're a civilian or not and in more ways than one." He ruffled Adrien's hair lightly and Adrien laughed a little. Tom smiled. "I wouldn't want anyone else having her back, Adrien. Ever. Think about that for a while."

He stood and went to join his wife and daughter, adding over his shoulder, "There's cookies behind the counter; grab a couple if you want. We'll be back down in a bit."

Adrien watched him go and smiled to himself. His own father had never been like that. _I guess it's more the family you choose than the family you're born to that cares for you_.

Plagg floated by his head and coughed. "Ugh, it sounded like he was giving you his blessing to marry her," he muttered disgustedly.

"Plagg!"

"What? Also, do you think they have Camembert?"


End file.
